


Roguish Dealings

by SmokingPistol



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alley Sex, Anonymous Sex, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, POV, POV Second Person, Rough Fingering, Rough Kissing, Second Person, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingPistol/pseuds/SmokingPistol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as: "Garona Does You From Behind". A lovely orc lady picks you up at the tavern, you lucky girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roguish Dealings

You idly swirl your drink in your glass, considering the liquid at the bottom. After how much you’ve drunk, the booze has long moved from heating your veins to warming your brain. It was a long day and it’s been good to unwind at your favorite pub. You’re still considering whether or not to keep going when you feel someone’s eyes on you.

You notice her when you look around. There’s a beautiful orc woman sitting not far from you down the bar. Tall, curvaceous, her muscles belying the grace with which she sips her beer...and she glances at you out of the corner of her eye, the slightest smile tugging at her full lips. You feel the flush on your face grow and her smile only widens. She even slips out of her seat and sashays to you. The movement of her hips entrances you so much you don’t realize she’s speaking to you for a few moments.

“Hey there. This isn’t taken, is it?” the woman asks, gesturing at the stool next to yours. You shake your head dumbly and move aside to make more room for her. She slides neatly into the spot and crosses her thighs, those thick, powerful, perfect thighs--

“Thank you,” the woman says, jerking you out of your reverie. “You seemed like you could use the company. What’s your name?” You tell her. “Very nice. Very fitting. Especially for someone with such pretty eyes.”

Your cheeks grow hotter and you giggle. Now that she’s talking about eyes you can’t stop staring at hers. Large, with long lashes and--well, it might be the liquor, but they even glow. The scars across her left eye does nothing to make her less lovely. It draws your attention to her cheeks, to the glint of the firelight off her jaw, to her delicate tusks, to her lips as they purse around the edge of the cup--and with her beer she drinks your chances of being suave tonight. You’re watching the graceful lines of her throat while she swallows and chuckles at you.

“Not much of a talker, are you? That’s alright. I think tonight’s a good night for being quiet. Or not.” She winks at you. You finally quit staring and nervously titter into your glass. 

The woman snakes an arm around you and leans close, breasts pressed against your arm. She smells like smoke and herbs and  _ lust _ . “Why don’t we be quiet somewhere more private? I think we could have a nice night.” 

You agree. You agree so much you fumble your pursestrings, trying to pay as fast as you can so you can leave, cursing every second you have to bother with stupid things like  _ society _ and  _ money _ and  _ getting to come back to the tavern _ . It’s not long before she spares you by putting enough coins on the bar for you, her, and a sizeable tip to the bartender. Somehow, you both make it out the back door of the place with most of your clothes on, though it’s very difficult with the way you keep having to grab her ass for support.

Which is how it takes you by surprise when she wheels around and shoves you against the alley wall, pressing her mouth to yours hard enough to bruise. She tastes like copper and beer and every wet dream you’ve ever had. Your head is swimming and your loins are on fire by the time she finally releases you, giggling and licking her lips.

“Delicious,” she purrs. “Do you taste like that everywhere?” But you already have a hand in her twin tails and are pulling her down so you can suck at that gorgeous throat. Your teeth skitter across her skin while you try to kiss as much of her as you can reach. The woman moans with pleasure--then hefts you up and against the wall, your legs locking around her waist. Her weight and heat keeps you pinned against the wall while you attack her throat, then her lips. Every part of her mouth is plush, the tusks adding the slightest amount of bite; she slides her tongue against your lips and into your mouth, keeping you tight against her everywhere possible.

After an eternity, she lets you down, to your great disappointment. Her lips are swollen and her neck is blossoming with marks, you note with pride, before she spins you around and forces you against the wall again. Her strong, slender fingers cover yours. “Keep your hands there,” the woman orders. “I’m going to get a look at the rest of you.” You don’t even think of disobeying while she steps back and pulls your hips to her. She pulls your pants and underwear down to your knees, then nudges your legs apart. 

The woman sounds very casual as she surveys you. “Very nice,” she murmurs, groping your butt, then the back of your thighs, then cupping your pussy. Your legs start to shake. The wall is hurting your forehead, your pants are tangled around your knees and your ass is out for the world to see--and you’ve never been so aroused in your life. You’re ready to beg by the time she slowly slips a finger inside.

“What’s this?” she teases, wriggling her finger. “All for me? You shouldn’t have.” You’re too turned on to be embarrassed as she fills you with a second finger. The third goes in with only the slightest difficulty. She thrusts them slowly and methodically, stretching and massaging until she discovers the spot that makes you whimper. The woman chuckles and strokes it again. When you whine she laughs and speeds her fingers up. You fuck yourself desperately against her hand, her giggling only egging you on.

“Good, very good,” she murmurs. The woman stops moving for a time, probably so she can watch you pleasure yourself on her fingers, which are at the perfect angle for you to bounce on. Your hands are where she left them, but the rest of you rocks violently while you seek your release. The woman laughs again and spanks you. You squeal and clench around her, so she does it once more. Then she uses her other hand to grip the back of your neck, keeping your head still, and adds her pinky, thrusting faster than you possibly could have in that position.  

It’s too much for you to handle. Your ass is burning and your knees nearly buckle. You might be crying but you can’t feel it, can’t feel anything but this fullness, this incredible pleasure. Your moaning and pleading and crying all slurs together until--you come hard enough to see stars. Hard enough to see all of the Great Dark Beyond. Hard enough to squirt, soaking her hand and dripping down your thighs, spattering your pants. The woman only withdraws her fingers afterwards when you nearly collapse. She catches you, her other arm winding around your waist.

“Ah, invigorating,” the woman says, sounding extremely smug and licking her fingers clean. You’re close enough to smell yourself on her. She holds you while you recover and enjoy her warmth. The wind is a little brisk for someone who is pantsless and flushed.

Then she chuckles. “And now, it’s my turn. Sit down, back to the wall.” You do so as the woman tugs her own pants down. You can’t help but admire her again while she undresses, what little light there is from the pub gleaming on her thighs and glistening in her pubic hair. She’s trimmed and glinting with moisture, the scent wafting warm and inviting to you where you’re sitting. The woman presses your face to her vulva, being sure to rub your nose along her clit. She hums happily when you lick in reply. The woman is salty and tangy and delicious. You eagerly experiment, running your tongue first along the folds of her labia, then tapping around her clitoris, then sliding it around her entrance. You quickly work out what she likes best; the woman isn’t loud, but she shivers when you do something right. When she moans it’s low and deep, the richness of her voice resonating through you. Her thighs twitch and tense as you work.

“There’s a good girl,” the woman sighs, pleased. “Right there-aa!” You gently suck on her clit and feel her wetness dripping down your chin. She runs her fingers through your hair and holds your head in place, firm enough to feel, but not enough to hurt. To your great arousal, you’re now trapped between her pussy and the wall. You reach between your thighs and start stroking, timing your fingers with your mouth. She grips your hair and bucks against your mouth roughly, breathing hard. You have to hold back some to make sure she comes with you, but every time you do she growls and pulls your hair harder, which only pushes you further. 

“Do I have to sit on you?” she demands breathlessly. You whimper in response, looking up at her. She's beet red but has a deliciously feral smirk. Since you can't imagine trying to talk right now, you opt to pull back with a cheeky grin. She laughs while you scoot forward and, disregarding the hard ground, lay down so that she can sit comfortably. The woman settles herself on your face again, centering her clit on your mouth, and you guide her with your hands. You start slowly with your tongue, the warmth of her ass and thighs pressing your face on all sides, and she runs a finger between your labia. 

“What's this? Still not satisfied?” she teases, coating you with your slickness. Your hips jerk up into her hand and your tongue falters, so she makes up for it by gently grinding against your lips. You like it enough to let her keep going, bucking your hips into her fingers. Her breath hitches and she rewards you by leaning down and giving you a long, slow lick, still grinding on your face. You drink deep from her wetness, enjoying how it drips down your chin and slides across your face. The woman moans and rides your lips harder, savoring every part of your pussy, sliding in two fingers to stroke your spot. Soon you’re pressing up against her hand and tongue as quickly as you can while you're still pinned by her soft thighs. You feel your orgasm build and go all out in your panic, fluttering your tongue against her clit as fast as you can. You quickly come again, shivering, and the last thing you hear is her groaning your name while the taste fills your mouth and--

 

\--

 

You wake up in your own bed after the most intense dream of your life. Was it a dream? Probably. You’d never be so lucky in this podunk town. But the sun is shining, the birds are singing and you _really_ need a shower. You stretch your sticky body, sit up, and see the card on your dresser.   
  


 

Thank you, beautiful. We should do that again sometime.

\-- G.H.

 

 

You grin slowly, thumbing the edge. The pub could always use your business…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
